Unconditionally
by ClearAsCrystal269
Summary: Toris didn t think he d ever meet her properly; he always thought he d behold her from afar. But after the most unlikely of encounters, all that is going to change... Human AU LeitPol. Enjoy!


_Five years ago~_

Toris stood placing his borrowed books onto the 'returned' trolley, blissfully thinking about what story he wanted to take out next. It was Saturday; the only day of the week that Toris could just slow down and sit for hours on end, fully engrossed in a good book. It sucked that he didn`t have any room back at his apartment for a full bookcase, but, then again, that meant he could go to the library…which meant he would see her.

Toris had been stealing sneaky glances at the blonde beauty for the past two months. Every Saturday, at around two pm, a blonde girl, clad in some outrageous shorts and shirt combo, would come to the library and spend a few hours looking at the teen fiction books, picking one before retreating to one of the reading tables and sitting there, completely immersed in whatever new story she had chosen this week. Toris would usually sit down at the other end of the table, his own book open on the table-top, taking every chance he deemed appropriate to look at her. So, every time he turned a page of his own book.

The clock hand moved, signalling that it was two o`clock. Toris held his breath, inconspicuously eyeing the doors to the library. He scanned every face that walked through the doors. Toris was looking for only one person. Ten minutes went by, and Toris was getting worried.

_What if she isn`t coming today? Wait, wait, what if she got hurt on her way here? What if she was kidnapped, and is now suffering torture from some psychotic paedophile? Hold up. I sound like a stalker… I`m not stalking her! I`m concerned for her welfare, is all. It`s what any polite young gentlemen would do. I think._

Toris was about to give up, thinking she just wasn`t coming today, when that all too familiar blonde head came strutting in. He inwardly gasped; she was especially gorgeous today. Neon green high-tops with purple laces, short green jersey skirt, plain white vest tucked into her skirt, a short denim jacket, with the sleeves rolled up hanging on her petit shoulders, and a green and purple hat was perched on top of her blonde head. She was stunning! The small notes of purple throughout her outfit complimented her emerald green eyes perfectly, and the skirt was long enough to be decent, yet short enough to show off her legs. Toris was outwardly staring at her, she was so breath taking. The girl noticed, smirking at Toris and winking at him before strutting off to the teen fiction section. Toris looked away, biting his lip and blushing furiously.

_She…winked at me! That`s flirtation, isn`t it? She just flirted, with me! The girl of my dreams, the stunning blonde I`ve been crushing on for the last two months, the most beautiful person I have ever seen just flirted with me!_

Toris walked over to the fiction area, not because that's where the blonde usually got her books, no, it was because Toris wanted to get a book of his own. Or at least that's what he kept telling himself. He skimmed over the book titles, trying to find one to peek his interest. Toris had settled on a book called 'The Storyteller' when the sound of cursing floated across the aisle.

"Crap. Like, come on!" The beauty was whisper shouting, jumping up to try and reach a book that was obviously too high up for her to reach.

Toris watched from around the corner, giggling at her futile attempts to reach the book. She was very funny to watch. After watching her for a few moments Toris decided to give her a hand. He was a gentleman, after all.

"Um, excuse me, but do you need a hand?" Toris kept looking down at the ground, only chancing to glance at her every few words. Damn, his nerves were crushing his chances of making a good impression.

The girl looked at Toris. He was barely taller than her, less than an inch. She smiled, noticing how nervous he was, and how cute it made him look.

"Yeah! I would, like, love some help right now!" She giggled at Toris; his head had snapped up, eyes full of hope, when she had said 'yeah'. "Here. Can you, like, give me a lift, please?"

The girl took both of Toris` hands, which had been fingering the hem of his shirt timidly, and placed them on her hips. She faced the book case, with Toris blushing a bright crimson behind her.

_Oh, my! M-my hands! W-w-w-why d-did she p-put them t-t-t-there?_

Toris could feel his face heating up. He knew how wrong this looked, which only made it worse. The girl snickered at his red face, smirking back at Toris. She slightly bent down, turning her head to face Toris, whisper shouting commands at him.

"Okay. On, like, three, give me a boost up. Got it?" She looked expectantly at the Lithuanian, who meekly nodded in return. "Fab. On three. One…two…three!"

The girl jumped up again, but this time Toris gave her extra lift. She was so light, like a feather in Toris` hand. She soared up, much higher than she would have done on her own. Quickly pulling the book she wanted from the shelf before rushing back down to the ground. As soon as her neon high-tops touched the ground again, Toris let go of her hips. He had a massive crush on her, that was apparent, but poor Toris was a rather shy, timid person, so he was extremely uncomfortable with holding the hot girl by her hips. She steadied herself in the most graceful of manners, before turning back round to face the Lithuanian. She blushed, biting her lip and looked down.

"Like thanks. You really helped." The girl was incredibly embarrassed; this strikingly cute boy had just helped her. He probably thought she was a real stereo-typical ditsy blonde bimbo.

"N-no problem. Happy to help." Toris was shocked; this amazingly fantastic wonderful girl was blushing. Blushing is what someone does when they like someone, isn`t it?

Toris was about to go off to borrow his book, when the girl looked up. Her earlier smirk gone from her face, it was now replaced by a genuine smile. The breath in Toris` throat caught. Her smile…he had only seen it whilst she read, never directed his own way. He thought her smile was fantastic whenever he stole a small peek at it…being able to see it, full on…it was too mesmerising to describe.

"Hey, um, do you, like, wanna get a cup of coffee? `Cause if I don`t repay you for helping me, it`s like, gonna totally annoy me and make me feel bad. So, you wanna go, or…?" The girl looked up at Toris, an anticipative glint in her eye. In his head, Toris was having a party.

_Oh my! OH MY! She invited me out for coffee! Oh, if only she knew how much I liked her._

Toris opened his mouth, closed it, and opened it again. "Y-yes! Yes! I`d love to. I just need to quickly take this out." He quickly flashed her the front cover of his book.

She broke out into a wide smile, eyes lighting up at Toris` answer. "Fab! You know, I`ve read that book. It`s totally excellent. You`ll love it."

Toris smiled, looking at the cover of his book. It did look very intriguing. "I`ll be right back."

The blonde tucked a small strand of hair behind her ear, momentarily forgetting about the hat balancing on her head.

Toris was buzzing when he walked back to her, book in bag and ready to go. She was so stunning, and he was invited to go get a cup of coffee with her! The girl, in turn, was actually having a mini freak out in her mind. She came across as slutty, flirtatious, and rude, when, in fact, she was very timid, and shy. That loud-mouthed exterior was just a mask she wore to keep herself from being picked on, she was so shy. And now, she had invited a really, really hot guy to go get a cup of coffee.

_OMG! OMG! He is like, tots perfect, and he`s going to get coffee with me! I must be, like, having a really good day today or something!_

Toris came back to the girl, and they set off for the costa down the road. They began to idly chat about whatever, finding out that they already had a massive amount of things in common. Like, their love for London Grammar, and the Hunger Games trilogy, and an undying hatred toward Justin Bieber. When they were both sat comfortably in the costa with their hot drinks, it finally dawned on Toris that he hadn`t introduced himself yet. He blushed lightly, shaking his head for being so rude.

"Ah, I`m sorry! I haven`t introduced myself yet," he held his hand out across the table, "My name`s Toris."

A small, soft hand slipped into his own. It was so nice to hold, like a cloud in his palm.

"I`m Feliks. But, like, NEVER Felix. I hate that nickname." Toris froze, looking the blond in the eye.

"…Isn`t Feliks a guy's name? I don`t mean to be rude, but I`ve always known it as a guy's name."

The blonde nodded, clearly unfazed by the statement. "Yeah. I`m a guy, that`s why I have, like, a guy`s name."

…Wow…I didn`t know a guy could be so hot!

* * *

_Four and a half years ago~_

Feliks poured the crisps into a large bowl; just big enough for the two of them. After Feliks had revealed his gender, Toris had been momentarily speechless before laughing and commenting on how pretty he was. Feliks had known from that moment that it wasn`t just any old crush he had on Toris, it was full blown love toward the brunette man. That had been six months ago, to the day. To celebrate, Feliks had invited Toris over to watch a movie. After an hour of heated discussion, they had finally agreed to watch 'The Breakfast Club'. Toris refused to watch 'Sex and the City' and Feliks had thrown a diva-fit at the mere mention of 'The Good Shepard', so that left them with the only movie they both said was good-'The Breakfast Club'.

The doorbell rang out throughout the large flat. Feliks ran to put the bowl on the coffee table, before sprinting to the door and stopping a second to check himself in the hallway mirror. Make-up? Tots fabulous. Hair? Lazily pulled back from his face with the odd pink hair clip. Clothes? Long-sleeved tee-shirt hanging off on of his shoulder, putting it on display, and skinny jeans printed with little moustaches in support of Movember. Yeah, he looked marvellous. Feliks opened the door, giving Toris a short hug.

"Hey, Toris! Like all the food is in the lounge, so you can totally dig in. I don`t mind." Toris looked incredibly smart in his plain jeans, untucked dress shirt and casual blazer. He always dressed so formally, it was too cute to handle!

"Thank you. How are you today, Feliks?" Toris beheld the small Polish man; how beautiful he looked today, how he made the simplest of things seem so complicated. It was spellbinding how nice Feliks was, not only on the outside, on the inside as well. Feliks had come off as being flirtatious and confident when they first met, now…Toris could tell how fragile he was, how delicate. He was a small flower, surrounded by thorns, and only Toris could protect him.

Feliks tugged Toris through the large apartment, sitting him and himself down on the sofa.

"I`m marvellous! Today has been, like, so awesome. I totally can`t wait to get the movie started."

Adorning the table top were platters full of traditional Polish finger foods, as well as your average crisps-popcorn-sweets. Toris was taken aback; Feliks had cooked for him before, but had always been ready meals. All the full laboured cooking had always fallen to Toris, not Feliks.

"Wow…is this kielbasa? And orgorki kiszone? And…is that powida on chelb?" Toris had only seen such a large collection of Polish cuisine when he visited Poland to learn about the Holocaust.

Feliks nodded zealously, popping a slice of kielbasa into his mouth. "Yeah, I`m Polish. I grew up eating these dishes. It`s only natural I picked them up from my matka. Like, enjoy!"

Toris sat slowly, still trying to process the fact that this feast in front of his eyes was made by his rather clumsy best friend-crush.

_He cooks too! …When he wants to, but that's not the point. My, this smells amazing. I can`t wait to start eating!_

Feliks curled up next to Toris on the sofa, balancing the plate of orgorki kiszone on his knee. Toris picked up the remote, turning on the movie. He picked subconsciously at the platter of kielbasa, layering it on top of the powida-spread-chelb slices, making little sandwiches. Upon noticing this, Feliks lightly elbowed Toris, grabbing his attention. Feliks looked at the sandwich, at Toris, then back to the sandwich. Toris got the message. He sighed, rolled his eyes and held the sandwich out for Feliks to take. Instead of taking the sandwich, as Toris had intended, Feliks lifted his head and bit one of the corners off. Toris was startled at the blonde Pole. Feliks smirked at the Lithuanian, holding up a piece of orgorki kiszone on the end of a fork. He aimed it at the brunette man's mouth, gently pushing it against his lips.

_OMG, this gonna be so hilarious! Toris is gorgeous, but he has too perfect a reaction to this sort of thing to pass this opportunity._

Toris` face went a nice scarlet, giving away how truly embarrassed he was. He tried to say no, but Feliks wasn`t giving up just yet, oh no. As soon as Toris opened his mouth to politely decline, Feliks shoved the orgorki kiszone into Toris` mouth, making him have to eat it. It was excellent. Probably the best orgorki kiszone he`s ever eaten.

_It`s like a festival in my mouth, and everyone`s invited! Such a burst of flavour._

Toris` eyes widened and he couldn`t help but moan out of pure bliss. This food was fantastic.

"Mmmmm…it`s amazing, Feliks!"

The slight blonde burst out laughing, clutching at his stomach. Toris was only just in time to grab the platter of orgorki kiszone from spilling as Feliks fell to the floor, landing with his feet in the air and shoulders on the ground.

"OMG! That was, like, hilarious! Toris, your face then was so priceless! It was, like, a total epiphany moment! Hahaha!"

Toris continued to blush, sneaking another bit of orgorki kiszone when Feliks wasn`t looking. He rolled his eyes, used to his best friend`s antics by now, even if they still continued to embarrass him to no avail.

Toris put the platter back on the table and rolled his eyes at the still snickering Feliks.

_So typical…but you`ve got to love him. Feliks is so mischievous, it`s a wonder he`s still employed._

Feliks was a fashion designer, and all those ridiculous clothes he wore? They were his own make. Feliks wasn`t big and famous, like Vivienne Westwood, he was a small-time designer and enjoyed every bit of his work. Toris loved how different and out there Feliks was. He wasn`t afraid to be his own person, and he loved him for that.

Feliks held out his hand up toward the brunette, "Can I, like, please have a hand?"

Toris grabbed Feliks hand, almost instantly remembering the very first time they shook hands. Feliks' hand was still so soft and delicate. It wasn`t surprising, though; he spent the entire week handling exotic fabrics made of the finest silks and cottons.

Toris yelped as he was pulled onto the floor next to Feliks, who was once again in hysterics.

"Hahaha! How do you always fall for it? Hahaha!" He wiped a tear from the corner of his eye and turned his head so that he was looking at Toris.

Toris was in a slight state of shock at landing face first on the floor, but he got over it quickly when he noticed that Feliks was staring at him, a small smirk on his face.

The movie, now forgotten, continued to play as Feliks reached out a nervous hand, hesitating, and stroked the side of Toris' face, pushing loose strands of brown hair away from his crush`s face. Oh, how much he loved Toris was immeasurable, as it didn`t have a limit. Feliks just loved him. And, unbeknown to him, Toris felt the exact same way.

Toris panicked a little at the close contact, eyes widening, but he slowly returned the gesture, cupping Feliks' cheek and smiling. Their eyes were solely on each other, for nothing else mattered in that moment.

Neither man knew what to do next; kiss or confess? Kiss or confess? It was such a simple choice, but so difficult to make.

Toris had made up his mind. He didn`t want to just have some false boyfriend with a relationship based on lust and sex; he wanted a lover and a romanticist who loved his as much as he loved them.

"I love you, Feliks."

Feliks was gobsmacked; Toris had taken the words straight out of his mouth. Oh, God, He loved Toris, so much.

Feliks' eyes widened and his smirk disappeared, replaced by a love filled smile. Tears glistened in his eyes.

"I love you to, Toris. Like, so much."

Toris and Feliks both laughed a little at how dense each had been not to notice the others feelings. Tears rolled down Feliks' face, though not of sadness. He was too happy for words.

Toris ran his thumb under Feliks' right eye, catching the tear about to stain his face. He leaned in and gave Feliks a quick peck on the cheek. Feliks beamed at his now boyfriend through wet eyes, returning the gesture in a peck on his nose.

Their foreheads touched as they looked into each-other's eyes. Green on emerald. They were in their own little world, where nothing could pull them apart.

Their eyes slid closed as they leaned in to each other. Neither of them moved; both too scared to make finale contact. Each breath they took was in time, each of them wanting this so, so bad. Feliks leaned in the last few millimetres, brushing his lips against Toris' own. It sent electric sparks up each of their spines. It was amazing, beautiful, addictive.

Toris ran his tongue across Feliks' bottom lip, asking for permission. It was gladly given. Their kiss became deeper, more heated, more passionate as they wrapped their arms around each other. Feliks' hands found their way around Toris' neck and entangled in his hair, whilst Toris' hands moved to encircle Feliks' tiny waist.

It was perfect, and neither of them wanted to leave.

* * *

_Two years ago~_

"Hey! Toris you, like, need to come see this, now!" Feliks stood up from his seat and called into the kitchen, pausing the TV screen.

Toris walked into the lounge from the kitchen. "What is it, Feliks?"

Feliks bounced toward Toris and grabbed his arm, a grin plastered to his face. Toris tried to advert his eyes from watching his skirt hitch up and down his butt as he did so, even if he was allowed to look.

"Just, like, look!" Feliks hit the play button.

Both men watched as the news reporter started to deliver the story;

"There is much cause for celebration in New York City right now as the city has finally, after many campaigns and support from the general public, legalised gay and same-sex marriage."

Toris stood there, speechless. He and Feliks had been dating two and a half years, they had even moved in together last year. Toris had been debating asking Feliks to marry him. There had been one main thing stopping him, though; the fact that same-sex couples could only get a civil partnership in England. Toris had always wanted to get married, and not the crappy substitute most same-sex couples had to settle with. He wanted to have a proper marriage with the man he loved.

Feliks was still bouncing. He was absolutely astonished at the life changing decision made by the American government.

_OMG. If me and Toris were to ever, like, get married, we wouldn`t half to go all the way to Sweden to have a proper marriage. This is fabulous!_

The news reporter continued with his report, completely oblivious to how much of an impact he had had on the two.

The smell of burning wafted into the lounge, accompanied by the smoke alarm going off.

Toris ran back into the kitchen, completely panic ridden. "Ahh! Dinner!"

Feliks was mortified. "What? You mean that chicken I worked so hard on? No!"

A few hours later, the couple were sat cuddled up together in their room, watching late night TV and eating Chinese take-away.

* * *

_One year and nine months ago~_

Toris' head spun, he could barely sit still. The announcement of same-sex marriage three months ago had given Toris more confidence, and tonight, he was going to put that confidence to the test.

Feliks' clothes line had been scouted out about a month ago, and offered him a place in their winter collection, but it was hard. He had to design four separate collections of winter clothing by the end of the month, and was spending lots of time staying late at work to try and get that last bit of tailoring done, get that last jacket stitched, get that fabric picked out. It was taking its toll on Feliks, making him more tired and less inclined to go through the full transformation from guy to girl in the morning. Most days he went to work in jeans and a jacket. That wasn`t normal for him.

When Toris had gotten home from work, he set the table with flowers and candles, and made a trail of rose petals from the front door to the dining room. He had then set about making a traditional Polish dish; Zupa grzybowa. It was Feliks' favourite soup, exclusive to the Polish and central European region.

By the time he was done the house smell divine with the strong scents of mushrooms and spices. It was amazingly aromatic.

"I'm home!" Feliks' voice floated through the house.

Toris quickly plated up the soup and set down on the table, along with the small baskets of bread, and lit the candles. He was going to do it tonight, and Feliks had no clue.

"Hey, it smells marvellous! What have you been cooki-oh, is that, like, flower petals? Since when did you, like, become so romantic, Toris?" Feliks giggled. He was right; Toris wasn`t very good at the whole romanticist thing.

Feliks followed the trail of rose petals through the hallway and kitchen, stopping in the dining room. He gasped; the room was dimmed, the only light coming from small tea lights placed around the room. There were flowers on the table, and steaming bowls full of something Feliks knew would be delicious. And the best thing, his lover was stood, holding out a chair for him, in the most gentlemanly manner possible, blushing slightly.

"Welcome home." Toris' hair was tied back in a low pony tail, putting his blushing face on full show.

Feliks giggled, unable to keep the smile from his face, as he sat down the chair so graciously pulled out for him. "What`s this, like, for Toris? Did I do something totally amazing without realising it? 'Cause that would be awesome!"

Toris laughed, shaking his head at his lover`s innocence. "No, Feliks. This is for the fact that you`ve been working extremely hard for the last two weeks to get your work done, and neglecting yourself in the process. So, I thought a little pampering would do you some good."

Toris' face was ablaze as he said the latter part of the sentence. It was very uncharacteristic of him to be so romantic. Feliks sat down and watched as Toris quickly seated himself across from the blonde.

An aromatic scent filled Feliks' nose and he looked down at the source; it couldn`t be.

_No! No, no, no, no! How did he…? Ah…crap, he is too good to me._

"Is this…zupa grzybowa? How did you…?" For probably the first time in his life, Feliks was speechless.

Toris nodded and smiled. "Yes. When we visited your mother last year she gave me her recipe. I combined it with my own mother`s and ended up with something I thought you might like."

Feliks took a mouthful from his own bowl. It was better than amazing, fantastic and fabulous all put together; it was amtasulous!

Feliks smiled and immediately looked at his partner, love and appreciation filling his eyes. "I love it! Like, thank you, so, so much!"

Toris chuckled softly and gave Feliks a peck across the table, before both set about tucking into their soup.

When they had both finished their bowls, Toris began to get nervous. He really, really wanted to do this right, but he didn`t know what 'right' exactly was. His hand was twitching around the small box hidden in his pocket. He had to do it now, for he feared that is he didn`t, he would never work up enough courage again.

"Feliks," Toris grabbed his partner`s attention and calmly, at least, he hoped, continued with his leap forward in their relationship. "When I first met you, I thought you were a girl, and when you flipped your wrist and told me you were a man as if it was nothing, I was mesmerised by your courage and individuality. You have always gone against the grain, daring to defy society's conventions in not only what you do, but also in who you are. I have always admired you for that, and wanted to be able to be just as wonderful as you are, but, I`m not that confident. But, you, Feliks, have always given me confidence, and attention, and you have always made me feel as if I am the luckiest man in the world," Feliks was staring wide eyed at Toris, bottom lip trembling as he slowly got down on one knee, and pulled out a small box from his pocket. In it was a little gold band, shinning and beautiful and perfect. Toris took his lover`s hand and held it, taking a deep breath and continuing with his beautiful proposal. "Feliks, I love you so much. Would you do me the amazing honour, and marry me?"

Feliks' eyes over flowed with tears as wet streaks fell down his cheeks. He didn`t even have to think.

"YES! Yes, yes, yes, like, totally, yes! I love you so much! Yes!" Feliks leapt down into his now fiancés arms and cried happy, love filled tears as Toris slowly put the gold band onto his fourth finger. He was going to get married to possibly the most romantic person on the face of the earth.

* * *

_Two weeks ago~_

It had taken time to save up enough money for the two to get married; they did have to fly themselves and all their guest to New York. Luckily, Feliks had been given a permanent job by the fashion designer that had first scouted him out. Toris had also gotten a pay-rise at work after it had gone around the building that he was getting married. He had the strangest idea it had something to do with his work college Elizaveta.

It was the day before the wedding, and the happily engaged pair were greeting all of their guests for the ceremony the next day.

"Omg, Maddie! Your baby bump looks so cute in that dress!" Feliks was having a girly chat with his best friend, Maddie. She was currently pregnant with her and her partner-of-six-years baby. Gilbert, the proud father, was kissing her temple and gently rubbing circles into the just emerging baby bump. Maddie had been chosen to be head bridesmaid from the very beginning, and more than happy to be so.

Toris was smiling at the scene when two very familiar young boys came colliding into him. "Oof!"

"Toris!" the boys yelled in unison. Toris chuckled and gave the two a brief hug before they were pulled off of him by a very old and close friend of his.

"Come on you two! Don`t break Toris the day before his wedding." Eduard grabbed both the two and hauled them off of Toris.

Toris looked down at the smiling faces of some of his younger friends who had also been invited to his wedding.

"Hello Ravis, Peter. How are you two?" He asked.

The boys started to ramble on about how excited they were to be there. Feliks looked over the four as the boys started to get into an animated monologue about his wedding, and how they thought everything was going to happen. It was then a warm hand clapped his around the ear.

"**Ow! Matka!**" Feliks' mother stood behind him, arms crossed and shaking her head.

"**Don`t stare, Feliks. It`s rude.**" She lectured Feliks in their native language. She may have been fifty-two, but she was never too old to perform her motherly duties.

"**But, matka, he`s my partner! I can, like, stare if I want to!**" Feliks argued, but it only resulted in another clip around the ear.

Toris smiled at his partner as he continued to argue with his mother. They always got into little tiffs over the smallest of things. It was just how close they were.

* * *

_One week and six days ago~_

_Today…I`m getting married. Omg, I can`t breathe, I`m so nervous._

Feliks looked at himself in the full length mirror, taking the sight of his dress; it was ivory white, and had a little pink bow across waist. Pink sparkles showered down from the sweetheart neckline, sinking down his back to show off his slim shoulders. The dress stopped just below his knee, and on his feet were a pair of pink and white pumps. His hair was pulled away from his face, held in a small tiara, decorated with pink gems. His make-up was little and showed off his natural beauty. He was gorgeous.

"OOOOOHHHHHH! I can`t wait to see you walk down that aisle! You looked really, really, beautiful! Toris is a lucky man!" Elizaveta was having fangirl attacks in the corner over how beautiful Feliks looked, and was trying to be calmed down by Katerina, with no success.

"You really do look amazing." Maddie whispered.

All of Feliks' bridesmaids, Maddie, Elizaveta and Katrina, were dressed up in pink summer dresses, with ribbons braided into their hair. As head bridesmaid, Maddie had extra detail on her dress to flatter her now showing baby bump. They looked fabulous.

"Thank you." Feliks was grateful to all his friends. They were so supportive of him and his choices, and he couldn`t do without them.

Toris was already stood at the altar, waiting for his blushing bride to come cascading down the aisle and straight into his arms. At his side were his best men and ring bearers; Gilbert, Ivan, Ravis, peter and Eduard.

Toris' hair was tied back from his face, but the odd piece had come loose and was hanging in front of his face. He pushed it back with shaking hands. Ivan noticed.

"You are okay, da?" He asked, concern showing through his violet eyes.

Toris nodded as all his other best men came to his aid with advice and such.

"Hey, you`ll be fine. You`re only getting married; _I'm_ having a baby! How nerves do you think I am?" Gilbert pointed out. He was right though, Toris probably couldn`t cope with the nerves of having a child with his partner.

"Yes, yes you`re right. Okay." He muttered to himself. It was at that moment that everyone stood up, and gave their whole attention to the aisle; Feliks was walking up, pink dress and all, clutching onto his father`s arm and smiling like a maniac.

_Oh my…Ah…My Feliks…your look just stunning. You`re gorgeous_.

As Feliks' father gave him away, Toris felt something wet fall down his cheeks. He had never been so happy.

* * *

Today~

Feliks and Toris sat cuddling together in amongst the Lithuanian rye fields. They were looking up at the clouds and pointing out what they saw.

"Um…Cat." Feliks said. He nuzzled closer into his husband, drinking in his scent. Even though they were only married just over a week ago, it felt like they had been together their entire lives.

Toris hugged him closer, whispering into his ear. "Horse."

The two stayed there, drinking in the Lithuanian sunshine. The rye fields were something very dear to Toris' heart, as he had grown up on a rye farm. The difference now, though, was that it only them, together, as husband and husband. It wasn`t like their relationship had suddenly become different when they got married; they just felt closer than ever before. And now, they both had a little gold band on their fourth finger on their left hand.

As the clouds moved across the sky, and a light breeze whistled its way through the rye stalks, Toris thought something.

_If this is what life with Feliks feels like, the sunshine, the warm summer breeze, my lover in my arms, then I can`t wait to get started._

* * *

**A/N: Hello! What do you think; good, bad, amtasulous? This was my very first time writing LeitPol, so if you want more, say so in the reviews.**

'**Keilbasa' – a Polish sausage.**

'**Orgorki kiszone' – dill pickles.**

'**Powida' – traditional Polish jam.**

'**Chelb' – a Polish bread.**

'**Zupa grzybowa' – a traditional Polish mushroom soup. **

**This story was inspired by the Katy Perry song 'Unconditionally'. It just fits them so well, dontcha think? **

**Please R&amp;R. thank you for reading my story! I love you all! XXXX**


End file.
